


The Avalon Project

by Cloud_Nine



Series: The Avalon Project [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Canon-Typical Violence, Daryl/Harry/Ginny endgame, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU after OotP, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, More Pairings Will be Added as We Go, Multi, Post-Apocalypse world building, Rebuilding Society, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Remus are in the blast zone when Sirius falls through the veil and it sends out a shockwave. This shockwave makes them all disappear and reappear in a new world.This new world is exactly like the one they left, it has magic, it has magical creatures and plants, everything is exactly the same, except one thing. There are no wizards.And then the world ends.





	The Avalon Project

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Avalon Project! This story/series is expected to be rather long and cover many years. I'm really excited to share the project with you all. I'm sure there will be lots of questions but the first chapter is meant to generate questions not to answer them all right way. Enjoy!

“I don’t like this,” Harry said gruffly. The dark-skinned man looked at his wife who shot him an unimpressed look. “None of you have back up,” Harry said. “What if something happens?” 

“Then we use the DA coins to let you know and you show up and save the day,” Ginny said dryly. She was tightening the laces to her heavy boots, a small pack sat at her feet that Harry knew had everything she would need to survive inside. “Hermione’s already added a tracking charm to the coins, we’ll be fine.” 

Ginny stood and gave her husband a fond look and pressed a kiss to his chapped lips. “Everything will be fine, we’ll be back in a few months, hopefully with some people worth saving,” she said. “It was your idea.” 

Harry grumbled. It had been his idea, but that was before everyone decided to leave and that meant Harry would have to stay behind to maintain the wards. 

“At least Remus will be here with you,” Ginny said. “And little Teddy.” 

Harry allowed a smile to come to his face at the thought of his young godson but it morphed back into a frown when he remembered that his wife and family would be outside the wards. “But you’ll be out there,” Harry whined. He reached out and tugged her to him. “What if something happens?” He whispered into her ginger hair. 

“Then I’ll kick ass and come home to you,” Ginny promised. “Like always.” 

Harry sighed and pressed a kiss to Ginny’s forehead. “You better, I’d hate to have to destroy the bloody planet because you did something stupid.”

Ginny smirked and shook her head. “Come on, love,” Ginny said. “Walk me out?” 

Harry nodded and reached out and grabbed Ginny’s hand and lace their fingers together. “Of course,” Harry said. 

Harry and Ginny left their little house. Stepping out into the sunlight it struck Harry that he and his friends had been in this strange world for almost 15 years. Harry could still remember the fight at the Department of Mysteries where everything changed. 

Harry could remember watching Sirius stumble back and fall through the curtain and then nothing. Hermione said that she remembered a bright flash of light but she was the only one who did. The rest, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus remembered being in battle one moment and the next waking up in the field where they had appeared. 

They had never been able to figure out what had happened but Harry hadn’t really cared, not like the others. He still felt bad about it, his friends had left behind their families but Harry’s had come with them. 

Sirius smiled wide and pressed a loud smacking kiss on Remus’s lips when Harry and Ginny joined them at Avalon’s gate. Life in the new world had been good for Sirius, even with the dead walking around eating people. 

Sirius and Remus were in their early 50s but you could hardly tell. Sirius had only just began to grey at the temples, something he loved saying it made him look distinguished. Remus, having suffered a life of stress and injury because of his lycanthropy, was as Sirius like to say, a silver fox. He was covered in scars but relieved of the stress of the war and the stigma surrounding werewolves in the Wizarding World Remus looked years younger. 

“Have the others left already?” Harry asked. It had been his idea but Harry had truly began to hate it. They have discovered by accident that creatures were magic adverse. Harry and Ginny had been out exploring their new world, as they liked to do, when New York City had fallen. The dead claimed the city faster than the magical couple could comprehend. The sheer number of people in the city who died within the first few hours was staggering. Ginny had been scratched during the mayhem and Harry had hidden them away to wait out the insanity. 

A man who had hidden away with them in the building claimed that Ginny would turn into one of the monsters and that she needed to be put down. Harry quickly obliviated the man and sent him on his way. They sat together in the dark, trashed bodega waiting for the end. 

During the night Ginny got a terrible fever. Harry, who only had a few healing potions had given them all to her, the fever reducer that she had made some weeks ago when Harry caught a cold in Michigan had helped. Harry applied cooling charm, after cooling charm to try and keep her temperature down and it worked. 

When Ginny woke up the next morning clear-headed and no longer burning to the touch Harry had pulled her close and wept. When they emerge from their temporary safe place Harry found the area clear of monsters, it seemed that the wards he had placed on their hiding place had also worked on the creatures. 

That discovery was what had led to the idea of opening up their home as a safe zone. One of the biggest shocks to the group was discovering that while this new strange world was very similar to their previous world there was one major difference. That difference being the total and complete lack of wizards. Avalon, as they called the home they had built together and hidden away from everyone. It was centered around a large main house where they had all lived for a time that now housed Remus, Sirius, and Teddy, with other little house on the property. As well as having a sizable magical greenhouse, several magical creatures and the only known wizards and witches in the entire world. There were plenty of magical creatures and plants in this world, but no magical people. And magic appeared to keep them safe from the monsters, it only made sense to open up their home to other survivors of the end of the world.

“Ron and Hermione just left,” Remus said sitting Teddy down so the three-year-old could run and give his Aunt Ginny a hug goodbye. “Neville and Luna left this morning. Luna took the Portkey down to her school in Texas and Neville just took off.” 

After the shock of finding themselves in an entirely new world and after they had managed to build themselves a home without wizarding careers to fall back on the ‘kids’ had found muggle occupations to busy themselves. Luna had decided to study muggle animals and had gone to veterinary school in Texas. Since they no longer had to worry about portkey regulations and with Harry, Sirius and Remus being more than powerful enough to make them Luna had gone back and forth between her school and their hidden home in Virginia. 

“Did they remember their emergency Portkeys?” Harry asked smoothing down his hair nervously. Two nights ago he had sat down and made emergency portkeys for them, they each had enough ‘juice’ for two trips with one person or one trip with three or so people. One reason portkeys had been so highly regulated was because of how much power they took and the risk that people ran if they became overloaded. 

“Of course,” Remus said somewhat tiredly. The full moon had just passed and the werewolf was a little run down, but another plus to the strange world was the ease of Moony’s monthly transformations. No longer did he shift into a monstrous beast that was neither truly man or wolf but, now the werewolf’s transformation resembled that of a forced change for an animagus. It still hurt and it was still involuntary but Remus had said over, and over that he much preferred this change to the one before. “Hermione made sure Ron had his and she double checked with Neville and Luna before they left.” 

“That’s good,” Harry sighed. “I know I’m worrying, but …” 

“We know, Harry,” Sirius said wrapping an arm around his godson’s shoulders. The men were nearly the same height with Sirius just an inch or so taller. “But we’ve got the DA coins, we’ve got the emergency portkeys and while we’re gone you and Remus are going to keep working on the mirrors. It’ll all work out.” 

Harry nodded and the older man grinned. “Plus I’ll be back for the full moon and you can go out and explore, okay?” Sirius promised. He didn’t like spending the full moon away from Remus and they had long since decided that at least two witches or wizards needed to be in Avalon at all times, to watch Teddy and maintain the wards. 

“I think it’s time for us to go,” Ginny said reluctantly. She handed Teddy to Harry and pulled him down for one last kiss while Sirius and Remus, too, shared a goodbye kiss. Harry watched Ginny shoulder her pack and mumbled soothing words to Teddy when Sirius gave him a final cuddle. Harry, Remus, and Teddy stood together as Ginny and Sirius walked together to just outside the wards and with a final wave they disappeared with a crack. 

Remus and Harry stood there for a few moments long watching the stop where their significant others had disappeared from before Teddy gave a mighty sniffle and Harry passed the youngster back to his daddy for cuddles. 

“Come on, let’s make a snack,” Remus suggested. “Then we can work on the mirrors for a little bit.” 

Harry sighed and gave a final look at the apparition spot but let Remus lead him back to the main house.

\--  
\--One week since leaving Avalon--

Ron had been with the Quarry Group for almost five days. It seemed like each day more and more people were pouring in, just yesterday two rough and tumble brothers had rolled up squirrels in hand asking for a place to sleep for the night. From the way they had set up camp Ron got the idea that the Dixons, as they were called were not going to leave any time soon. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?” Ron turned and smiled down at the little blond girl who had called out to him. “Can you help me please?”

Ron thought her name was Sophia, he had seen her and her parents around the camp. Her father was a great lump of a man that reminded Ron of Harry’s uncle. “Of course!” Ron said with a grin. “How may I be of service, m’lady?” 

Sophia grinned shyly and pointed to the tree over his tent. Following her finger, he saw a piece of orange plastic that he had seen the kids throwing around only minutes before. “Our frisbee got stuck and momma doesn’t like me to climb that high,” Sophia said softly. “Can you get it?” 

Ron peered up at the toy and nodded. “Sure thing, love,” Ron said easily. “Run along and I’ll get it down for you.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley!” Sophia said with cheer and sweet smile. The girl skipped off to tell her little friends that their toy would be returned to them soon and Ron scratched his chin. 

Ron looked around and when he saw no one looking he carefully drew his wand from his hip and secretly gave it a wave. The orange plastic jerked and fell from the tree onto the ground, bouncing once off the top of his tent. 

Ron reached down and grabbed the toy and tucked his wand away. As he held the frisbee in his hands the redhead couldn’t help but wonder where his family was at this moment. 

\--  
\--Two weeks since leaving Avalon--

Luna hummed softly to herself and peeked into the window of the store that she was scouting. Seeing no one inside, she ducked around to the back. She hadn’t yet found anyone worth saving, as most of the living were gone or hiding. She had managed to gather a lot of supplies and with a little transfiguration or a shrinking charm, she had the supplies packed away in her bag. 

Her wand was tucked behind her ear and the locket that held her portkey swung on her neck everytime she moved. Having gathered that the monsters, roamers, she had heard someone call them were drawn by smell and sound Luna banged loudly on the metal door, probably for deliveries before the end of the world. A shuffling noise alerted her to at least one walker and the blonde woman pulled out her weapon, a long sharpened piece of metal that was heavy enough to hurt and sharp enough to pierce the roamer’s brains. She gave a low, whistle and the roamer shuffled forward.

Luna struck quickly and her foe fell to the ground with a thump. Luna carefully checked the roamer’s pockets and but didn’t find anything worth keeping so she let it fall to the ground. Seeing that no other walkers had appeared during the interaction she slipped into the store and waited for her eyes to adjust. The store was dark without electricity and the back store room where she was didn’t have any windows. 

The store looks untouched, which was surprising, but the town she was in was small and the population had likely died quickly or fled. Undaunted Luna began shrinking down her haul grabbing everything: the food, cleaning and household supplies, even the pet stuff. Nothing would go unused.

The sound of footsteps stopped her. They weren’t dragging like the roamers and if she really strained herself Luna would say she could hear soft voices accompanying the footsteps. Luna looked around for a hiding place and hide herself away in a big metal contraption that looked like it squished things when it worked. She gave a brief thought that hopefully the machine didn’t have one last squish left in it, even without the electricity.

“Hot damn!” Some said Luna couldn’t see from her hiding spot. “We got lucky! This place has hardly been touched!” 

“It is likely because the location being so remote and the population of the town already being low,” a second voice said. “Places like this will the last ones picked clean.” 

Luna frowned, she agreed but she didn’t want these two men taking her supplies. She found them first. 

“It looks like someone was here,” the first man said. “They killed the walker at the door but must have gotten spooked by something.” 

“You,” Luna said in her normal dreamy tone. 

She could hear the two men jump. 

“I’ll come out if you promise not to hurt me,” she said softly. 

“Is it just you?” the first man called. “How do we know you don’t got a group hidden in here somewhere?” 

Luna stopped for a moment and then said, “You don’t. I’m coming out.” 

Luna carefully poked her head out of the metal squisher she had hidden inside and got her first look at the two men. One was large and very ginger, like Ron and Ginny. The other was shorter, portly and had a mullet. 

“Hello, my name is Luna,” Luna introduced herself as if she weren’t hiding in a metal contraption and as if the world hadn’t ended with the dead walking and eating people. “Who might you be?” 

\--  
\--Three weeks since leaving Avalon--

Hermione swore and clutched at her leg in pain. Somehow she had managed to fall down a ravine and the fall had likely broken her ankle. She had spotted a few houses in the woods and had managed to gather a few supplies from them. It had been close to three weeks since she left Avalon and two days since she had last checked in with Harry, and so no one would expect to hear from here for another two days. 

The black woman checked her wand and found it intact, thankfully. All of her gear was still strapped to her back and from what Hermione could tell nothing else was broken or hurt. Hermione stifled a groan when she tried to move her ankle and white hot pain shot up her leg. 

Hermione let herself relax into the brush where she had fallen and pointed her wand at her ankle and mumbled a binding charm. She didn’t know any healing spells and she wasn’t as good as Harry and Neville at improvising. 

Since coming to the new world without witches and wizards with only Remus and Sirius’ magical knowledge to fall back on eventually they would run out of spells. Harry and Neville had taken to experimenting, making new spells and in Harry’s case making incredible strides in wandless magic. Hermione found it fascinating that he was able to cast so many spells wandlessly and she was writing about the phenomenon at length when she was in Avalon proper. 

Hermione took a moment to take stock of her situation. She was injured but she still had all of her gear. She could, in theory, use her portkey to go back to Avalon and heal up, and that was probably the most logical choice. The woman sighed and slide her pack off her back when she heard someone call out. 

“Are you okay?” The voice was male but Hermione couldn’t see anyone. 

“Who's there?” She demanded. “Where are you?” 

She wasn’t afraid of people, with her magic she could escape in a moment if she needed to and Hermione was more than capable of protecting herself from muggles. 

“Up here!” The voice called out again. 

Hermione shifted and peered up at the steep hill she had tumbled down and saw a portly older man standing at the top. “Are you okay?” He asked again. 

“I’ve hurt my ankle,” Hermione said taking a chance. “I can’t move it, I’ve managed to bandage it but I don’t think I can walk on it.” 

Hermione couldn’t see the man’s features from her place on the ground but the man took a moment before calling back. “I’ll be right down! My boss, he can help you,” the man said. “Stay there, I’ll be down in a minute!” 

Hermione said nothing and the man disappeared from view and she could only assume that he was telling the truth. The woman put her pack in its proper place across her back and tried her ankle again but hissed in pain when it did nothing but hurt. She waited, it took almost thirty minutes for the man to reach her. He held a hunting rifle in his hands but he didn’t look dangerous. 

“My name is Otis,” the man, Otis, said. “We’ve got a place not too far from here. Hershel, the owner he can help you.” 

Hermione took a moment but nodded. “I’ll need help, I can’t put weight on it,” she admitted gesturing to her ankle. “I’ve got supplies to trade if need me.” 

Otis smiled and told her Hershel wouldn’t likely accept payment but the large man did help her stand the duo made the slow journey from the woods to a quaint little farm house. 

“Welcome to the Greene’s Farm,” Otis said. “Let’s get you inside so Hershel can take care of that foot.” 

\--

Harry looked down at the photo in his hand and smiled. It was just after Teddy was born, the baby was wrapped up and being held in Sirius’ arms, the man looking as proud as ever with Remus’ arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

Harry and Ginny were in a similar position. Harry was standing next to his godfather with Ginny leaning on him to look at the baby. On the other side by Remus Ron and Hermione were standing together, Ron’s long arms wrapped around his beautiful wife. Hermione had a book in hand, they had called her away from her research for the picture. Luna had taken a seat at the group’s feet, she sat cross-legged, her wand visible and tucked behind her ear with a wide grin and only slightly vacant eyes. Neville had joined her on the ground. His long legs stretched out in front of him and his arms behind him holding him in a reclined position he too had a wide smile on his face. 

They all looked so happy, Harry thought, and it was a miracle that they still were. Even when everything went to hell in this new world, the world they had slowly learned to call home even without their families and the friends they had made, when they had last seen each other they had been happy. 

“Harry?” Remus called. 

Harry set the picture down and turned, “Yes?” 

“Did you still want to set up the new houses today?” Remus asked. Between supply runs Harry and Remus were trying to ready to ready Avalon for new residents. As of now, the large property only four houses split between the residents. There were a few other buildings for the animals and a two green houses but even after expanding the wards to cover several more acres since the fall of society there was plenty of room for more buildings. 

“Are you worried about the others?” He asked carefully. Harry knew that Remus was worried too, his mate and Teddy’s other father was out there, alongside the others that Remus had helped raise since that night all those years ago. 

Harry gave the photograph a final look and shook his head. “No not really,” he said truthfully. “They can take care of themselves.” 

Remus smiled. “Good me neither,” he said. “Come on, let’s get some work done while Teddy’s napping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fic? Wanna talk to me about it?? Find me on discord! https://discord.gg/RAbVVjQ


End file.
